Seuls les imbéciles
by Malicia Malfoy
Summary: Il s'agit d'une romance un peu particulière entre Rogue et Hermione. J'ai eu envie de la traduire parce que, même si c'est un peu triste, j'ai trouvé ça poétique.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est basé sur l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Je ne suis pas auteur et le serai sans doute jamais  
mais je vous présente ma première traduction. C'est une  
fanfiction de Mykerinos – Titre : Only fools

Beta : Lady Volderine (merci pour tes conseils et ton aide précieuse !)

* * *

Seuls les imbéciles...

Chapitre 1

Seuls les imbéciles voudraient s'impliquer avec moi.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Et elle a juste... souri. Volé le soleil dans le ciel pour me le donner. Pour m'envelopper de sa chaleur et sa beauté. Oubliant le reste du monde, elle m'a accordé un baiser céleste.

J'ai essayé.

J'ai essayé, Albus, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Et maintenant les traces sont visibles. Dans la pièce, nos vêtements traînent partout. Le désordre est le témoin de notre passion.

Mais les traces les plus profondes sont celles de mon âme. Malgré les décisions qu'elle va prendre une fois qu'elle se réveillera, elle fera toujours partie de moi.

Je la regarde de nouveau. C'est étrange de la voir ici, allongée sur mon lit. Sa peau légère, à peine couverte par les couvertures, semble briller dans la lumière. Ses cheveux châtains reposent en vagues sur son épaule, et tout son être irradie d'une pureté que je n'ai jamais rencontrée auparavant.

Pure innocence...

Elle est le contraire de ce que je suis et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le réalise pas. Elle n'a aucune idée des choses horribles que j'ai faites. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire comprendre ça, Albus, je ne peux vraiment pas. Cela signifierait détruire son innocence, sa beauté. Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille et je ne permettrai à personne d'autre de le faire.

Je ne le ferai pas.

Et puis elle se réveille et ses merveilleux cils papillonnent. Elle semble perplexe, se retrouvant dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. Je la regarde silencieusement. Remarquant qu'elle est nue, elle attrape la couverture et recouvre rapidement son corps.

Puis elle lève les yeux et me remarque. Ses délicieux yeux brun chocolat rencontrent les miens, et elle rougit. Je ne souris pas. Rien de drôle n'est arrivé.

\- Bonjour, marmonne-t-elle.

Sur le moment, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

\- Bonjour, dis-je finalement, ma voix plus froide et hostile que jamais.

De toute évidence, elle est surprise que je sois déjà habillé. Que pense-t-elle à cet instant ? Je l'ai regardée pendant quelques minutes, hésitant à me décider.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle alors mal à l'aise, essayant de rompre le silence.

Je sonde ses yeux tranquillement et elle les détourne rapidement. Mais la fraction de seconde qu'elle m'accorde à me laisser l'observer est suffisante pour que je puisse le voir.

Le regret.

Elle regrette, Albus, et je ne peux pas la blâmer. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était juste un acte éphémère, et rien de plus. Et j'en étais conscient.

Je me lève, pour la première fois depuis des heures et quittant ma place, je désigne la porte d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain, dis-je, ignorant sa question.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, reconnaissante et soulagée en même temps, et glisse lentement hors de mon lit, toujours agrippée à la couverture. Silencieuse et légèrement embarrassée, elle passe devant moi et sort de la chambre.

Je m'assieds sur une chaise et quand elle a fini, ma décision est prise.

Elle revient dans une de mes plus anciennes robes et je suppose que cela n'est pas anodin. Si modeste, si innocent.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de me la prêter ? me demande-t-elle tranquillement.

Je lui lance un regard pénétrant. Une telle modestie, encore une fois. Ne voulant pas rendre des choses plus difficiles, j'accepte d'un signe de tête.

Je la vois hésiter et lui attrape doucement le bras.

\- Je te raccompagne, je murmure, et elle n'ose pas objecter.

Quand nous arrivons à la porte, elle se tourne vers moi, ne sachant évidemment pas quoi dire ou faire.

C'est maladroit, et je lui caresse doucement la joue de ma main, tout en dissimulant discrètement l'autre. Je m'incline et embrasse son front tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Je lui avoue dans un murmure mais, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que je viens de dire, je lance le charme.

Une explosion de lumière et de confusion apparaît sur son visage. Je suis debout respectant maintenant une distance de sécurité raisonnable, et lui envoie un regard noir.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici, Miss Granger ? Je grogne.

Elle papillonne plusieurs fois et regarde autour d'elle. Son visage vire au rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, et comme je lui lance un regard surpris, elle se retourne rapidement pour sortir des cachots. Je la regarde disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Vide, silence.

Je suis désolé, Albus, mais je devais le faire. Pour moi, pour l'école.

Je devais protéger son innocence, sa pureté, vous le savez.

Pour elle.

Par pitié comprenez-moi, elle est le contraire de ce que je suis. J'ai effacé les traces visibles, Albus. Mais les traces les plus profondes sont gravées dans mon âme. Malgré la décision que j'ai prise la concernant, elle fera toujours partie de moi. Je sais que je vais survivre. Et je le sais, maintenant, elle aussi. Je devais le faire, Albus, et je sais que vous pouvez le concevoir.

Parce que vous êtes un imbécile, tout comme moi.

* * *

La suite d'ici la fin de cette semaine. Un petit avis déjà sur ce premier chapitre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est basé sur l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette traduction.  
C'est une fanfiction de Mykerinos – Titre : Only fools

Beta : Lady Volderine (merci pour tes conseils et ton aide précieuse !)

* * *

.

Seuls les imbéciles...

Chapitre 2

.

Je connais cette scène, Albus. C'est la même scène qui s'est produite il y a exactement une semaine et quatre jours.

Vous pouvez effacer la mémoire, mais pas l'ardeur.

Je me répète ici, mais j'ai essayé. En vain, j'ai essayé de me la sortir de la tête. J'ai enfreint les règles, j'ai fait quelque chose qui pourrait probablement m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Et si quelqu'un le découvre, vous ne serez pas en mesure de me protéger, malgré votre position.

Je peux juste imaginer votre regard si je me décidais à vous avouer la vérité. Triste et déçu. Souriant, mais l'étincelle habituelle ne brille plus dans vos yeux. Vous ne dites pas un mot car vos sentiments et vos pensées sont aussi clairs que le ciel un jour d'été.

Cela me rend triste d'y penser. Mais ce n'est pas encore si loin. C'est juste... cette scène.

Son corps précieux sur mon lit. Elle dort paisiblement. Ne sachant pas. Ignorant que cela s'est déjà produit.

Je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais, Albus, vous savez bien que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je jetais le sortilège. Je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise...

Elle s'est réveillée. Elle s'assoit et étire les bras, le dos. Je la regarde sans pensées particulières, mais involontairement mes yeux s'attardent sur ses seins. Regardant autour d'elle, elle me voit l'observer fixement.

Elle rougit et se couvre rapidement. Mais cette fois, elle ne détourne pas les yeux. Elle me dévisage, comme je le fais également.

\- Bonjour, elle sourit pleine de confiance.

\- Jour', je murmure.

Je me demande si ce sera exactement la même conversation que celle que nous avons eue il y a une semaine et quatre jours.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-elle, mais elle ne semble pas ressentir le moindre malaise.

\- Bien, vient ma réponse rapidement. Je me retourne sur ma chaise et pointe un doigt osseux dans la direction de la porte de ma salle de bain. Ma salle de bain est là-bas, dis-je calmement.

Il y a un silence et je m'éloigne, faisant semblant d'avoir quelque chose à faire dans la pièce à côté. En revenant, je vois qu'elle me surveille. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Je sais, dit-elle alors doucement.

Je ferme les yeux.

Que veut-elle dire, Albus ? Elle ne peut pas savoir. C'est impossible, vous le savez.

J'aimerais crier : « que sais-tu au juste ? » J'aimerais attraper ma baguette, lui faire du mal, simplement à cause de ces deux mots.

Elle ne peut pas savoir. Bon sang, Albus, le peut-elle ?

Je ressens un frisson de panique remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, contractant mes muscles et finalement étreignant doucement mon cœur. Et si elle savait vraiment ?

De toute évidence, elle a remarqué que j'étais devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle me regarde, ou plutôt, elle semble voir à travers moi, et m'adresse un sourire triste. C'est insensé, Albus, comment peut-elle sourire dans un moment pareil ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, dis-je finalement.

J'attends qu'elle dise qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle mentait ou qu'elle essayait de me choquer, mais rien de tout cela n'arrive. Lentement, elle se lève du lit et s'approche de moi, la couverture s'enroule autour d'elle. Elle rapproche son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle, et pendant un moment mon cœur reste immobile.

\- Mais comment… ?

Elle se détourne et esquisse un haussement d'épaules insouciant. En se retournant, je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Immédiatement, je suis submergé par la culpabilité.

Elle se souvient, Albus. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? Était-ce l'odeur des herbes sur ma robe ? Était-ce les vêtements qu'elle aurait laissés ici ? Était-ce la passion ? Mais bien sûr que non. Aucune de ces suppositions n'est assez puissante pour briser un tel charme...

Je me trouve finalement capable de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question car la réponse est assez évidente.

Je la regarde intensément. Je m'interroge sur toutes les questions qui doivent affluer dans son esprit, des questions auxquelles je peux à peine répondre moi-même. Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Etait-ce juste physique ? Avais-tu peur que ça se sache ? Referais-tu exactement la même chose aujourd'hui ? Combien de temps avais-tu l'intention de laisser faire les choses ? Es-tu vraiment capable d'une chose pareille ? L'es-tu, Severus ?

Non, non, bien sûr que non. Vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre, Albus, vous savez que je ne suis pas si simple. Je sais que vous le savez, mais comment suis-je supposé l'expliquer ?

Mais il n'est pas nécessaire que je réponde car elle ne me questionne pas.

Elle ne crie pas.

Non, elle me regarde toujours, les larmes aux yeux. Ça fait mal de la voir comme ça et ça fait encore plus mal en sachant que j'en suis la cause.

Je veux qu'elle parle, Albus, je ne supporte pas ce silence.

Mais alors ça s'arrête. Elle me jette un dernier regard avant de se retourner et sortir de la pièce. Je pense la rattraper. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de poursuivre notre relation ? Sans y inclure de mauvais souvenirs ?

Je vous imagine assis en face de moi. Triste et déçu. Me faisant comprendre que l'effacement de sa mémoire ne résoudra rien, même si cela fonctionne.

Elle est partie.

Et je réalise que je suis un imbécile.

Ne l'avez-vous jamais été ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Ce n'est pas très long, pour une première traduction je n'ai pas voulu me lancer dans quelque chose de volumineux. Peut être qu'une prochaine fois je ferai quelque chose de plus long.

Merci à nouveau à Emma05032000, Lady Volderine et Marine Demo d'avoir partagé cette courte histoire avec moi.

Alicia


End file.
